


Lilyn silmin

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Miltä rakkaus näyttää [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Drama, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Miltä rakkaus näyttää Lily Evansin silmin?





	Lilyn silmin

Huoneessa oli hämärää. Huoneessa oli _aina_ hämärää ja se tympäisi Lilyä. Hän oli ollut siellä pitkään yksin, niin pitkän, ettei enää muistanut milloin olisi viimeksi nähnyt ketään. Sirius oli käynyt hänen luonaan, mutta siitä oli jo todella, todella pitkä aika eikä Lily enää edes muistanut kunnolla miltä tämä oli näyttänyt.  
  
Lily haukotteli ja mietti, nukkuisiko taas hetken. Aika meni silloin paljon nopeammin eikä hänellä ollut juuri muutakaan tekemistä. Hänellä ollut myöskään mitään muutakaan paikkaa mihin mennä. Oli vain hämäryys ja hän. Silloin kun Sirius oli ollut hänen luonaan, tämä oli tuonut mukanaan kynttilän, mutta muutoin huoneeseen tihkui valoa vain suljetun oven raoista.  
  
Hänet oli tehty kesällä 1979. Ajatus oli ollut alun perin Siriuksen ja he olivat päättäneet pitää hänet yllätyksenä, piilossa Jamesilta, mutta lopulta oli käynyt niin, ettei James ollut koskaan nähnyt häntä. Oli tullut kai kaikkea muuta, jotain tärkeämpää, ja hänet oli unohdettu.  
  
Oli tylsää olla yksin ja Lily kaipasi seuraa. Sirius oli löytänyt hänet eräänä päivänä, hyvin pitkä aika sitten ja sen Lily olisi voinut itsekin päätellä miehen muuttuneesta ulkonäöstä. Sirius oli kertonut että elettiin vuotta 1996. He olivat istuneet monta iltaa yhdessä ja Sirius oli kertonut Lilylle Harrysta, pojasta, jota Lily ei ollut koskaan nähnyt, mutta imi jokaisen sanan ja tiedonmurun lapsestaan samaa tahtia kun Sirius kiskoi tuliviskiään.  
  
Sitten Sirius ei ollut enää tullut ja Lily jäi taas yksin. Sirius oli kertonut hänelle myös uudesta sodasta, siitä että Harry oli vaarassa eikä Kilta tiennyt kehen luottaa. Nyt Lily katseli hämärää huonetta ja mietti jälleen kerran minkälainen maailma sen ulkopuolella mahtoi olla.  
  


*

  
Kuului kovaa kolinaa, jossain paiskattiin ovi, joku huusi, _kirkui_ ja sitten askeleet tömisivät kohden huonetta. Lily pidätteli hengitystään, odotti ja toivoi että tuo joku, oli hän kuka tahansa, tulisi juuri tähän huoneeseen. Hänen toiveeseensa vastattiin kun huoneen ovi repäistiin auki valtavalla voimalla ja sisään tupsahti pieni tyttö.  
  
”Minä vihaan, minä vihaan, minä vihaan”, tyttö puuskutti ja painoi selkänsä vasten suljettua ovea. ”Miksi minä en voi olla ainoa lapsi?”  
  
Sitten tyttö purskahti sydäntä särkevään itkuun ja valui istumaan lattialle haudaten kasvonsa käsiinsä.  
  
Lily tarkasteli lasta hiljaa. Tämä oli Lilyn arvion mukaan kuuden vanha ja tällä oli leiskuvan punaiset hiukset. Hitaasti Lily kosketti omia hiuksiaan, siveli niitä sormiensa välissä ja katseli nyyhkyttävää tyttöä.  
  
”Lily!”  
  
Huuto kuului jostain heidän alapuoleltaan ja sekä Lily että lattialla istuva tyttö hätkähtivät.  
  
”Lily! Missä sinä olet?”  
  
Äskeisiä askeleita raskaammat nousivat kohden heitä ja Lily huomasi pidättävänsä uudelleen hengitystään. Tiesikö joku, että hän oli täällä? Sirius oli sanonut, ettei kukaan tiennyt hänestä, että Sirius näyttäisi hänet Harrylle sitten kun tämä tulisi kesälomalle. Hänen piti olla suuri yllätys. Mutta Sirius ei ollut koskaan tullut eikä liioin Harry, hänen poikansa, poika jonka Lily olisi tahtonut niin kovasti tavata.  
  
”Lily?”  
  
Matala miehen ääni kuului nyt oven takaa ja Lily näki kahvan painuvan alas. Ääni ei ollut Lilylle tuttu ja hän mietti pitäisikö hänen sanoa jotain. Pitäisikö hänen vastata miehelle, että hän oli täällä ja mies voisi tulla sisään, hakemaan hänet.  
  
”Mene pois”, tyttö sanoi itkusta paksulla äänellä.  
”Kultaseni”, mies sanoi lempeästi ja ovi raottui hieman.  
”Minä vihaan heitä.”  
”Minä ymmärrän, mutta he ovat veljiäsi”, miehen ääni oli rauhallinen.  
”Miksi he eivät voi jo mennä Tylypahkaan?”  
”Koska he ovat vielä liian nuoria.”  
  
Ovi oli avautunut nyt kokonaan kun sitä vasten istunut tyttö oli siirtynyt pois edestä. Lily näki oviaukossa hahmon, miehen, jonka tukka hehkui lähes valkoisena takana tulevasta auringonvalosta.  
  
”Tule, mennään alas”, mies ojensi kättään tytölle joka niiskaisi.  
”Minä en halua”, tyttö sanoi.  
”Kuule, he tekivät väärin ja saavat luvan pyytää anteeksi”, mies sanoi ja kumartui tytön puoleen. ”Mutta tiedäthän sinä, että he rakastavat sinua.”  
”Eivätkä rakasta”, tyttö sanoi kiihkeästi.  
”Kyllä he rakastavat, me kaikki rakastamme”, mies sanoi varmalla äänellä. ”Vaikka aina ei tunnu siltä, niin kyllä me rakastamme toisiamme, me olemme perhe.”  
  
Tyttö näytti selvästi pohtivan miehen sanoja ja Lily katseli heitä hiljaa. Tuollaistako oli, kun oli perhe? Lily olisi tehnyt mitä vain, että olisi saanut nähdä oman perheensä. Mutta Sirius oli kertonut, että he olivat kuolleet, hän ja James. Joten Lilyllä ei ollut enää perhettä.  
  
”No niin kulta, mennään”, mies sanoi ja ojensi kätensä tytölle. ”Keittiössä on kaurakakkuja.”  
”Hyvä on”, tyttö myöntyi viimein ja nousi pölyiseltä lattialta.  
  
Lily katseli, kuinka kaksikko asteli ovelle ja äkkiä hän ymmärsi, että tässä oli hänen tilaisuutensa. Hän oli ollut aivan mykistynyt kun hänen huoneeseensa oli äkkiä pölähtänyt pikkutyttö ja vieras mies, eikä hän ollut saanut sanaa suustaan. Nyt nuo olivat kuitenkin lähdössä ja oven sulkeuduttua Lily olisi jälleen yksin.  
  
”Hei”, Lily sanoi, mutta ääni oli pelkkää pihinää.  
  
”Hei”, Lily yritti uudelleen ja nyt ääni tuli hieman kovempaa mutta tyttö sanoi juuri samaan aikaan jotain eivätkä he kuulleet Lilyn ääntä.  
  
”Hei!” Lily huusi, tai luuli huutavansa, vaikka ääni olikin vain hieman kuiskausta kovempi.  
  
Äkkiä mies kääntyi, kohotti taikasauvaansa ja osoitti huoneeseen valpas ilme kasvoillaan. Toisella kädellään mies työsi tytön selkänsä taakse samalla kun silmäili huonetta tarkasti.  
  
”Hei, täällä”, Lily huiskutti mutta mies ei näyttänyt huomaavan häntä. ”Olen täällä nurkassa.”  
  
Viimein mies tuntui huomaavan hänet ja näytti kun viimeinenkin väri olisi kadonnut tämän jo ennestään kalpeilta kasvoilta.  
  
”Isi?” tytön ääni oli pieni. ”Isi, kuka siellä on? Kuka puhuu?”  
  
Mies ei vastannut, vaan tuijotti Lilyä järkyttynyt ilme kasvoillaan.  
  
”Lily, kultaseni”, mies sanoi kääntymättä katsomaan takanaan olevaa tyttöä. ”Käy hakemassa isä.”  
  
Tyttö yritti kurkkia huoneeseen, mutta mies viittasi hänet pois.  
  
”Nyt”, tämä sanoi äänellä joka sai tytön tottelemaan.  
  
Hiljaisuudessa kaikuivat alaspäin suuntautuvat askeleet kun tyttö kipitti pienillä jaloillaan kohden alakertaa. Tuntematon mies tuijotti Lilyä ja Lily tuijotti takaisin. Hän ei tiennyt mitä hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa, hän ei tiennyt kuka mies oli ja tekisikö tämä hänelle pahaa.  
  
Viimein, pitkältä tuntuneen ajan jälkeen kuului jälleen askeleita.  
  
”Mitä nyt?” toisen miehen ääni, turhautunut.  
”Tule tänne”, vaalea mies sanoi ja vilkaisi sivulleen. ”Tule katsomaan mitä täällä on.”  
”Minä olin juuri saanut pakattua ne kirjat siististi mutta laukku räjähti ja joudun tekemään kaiken uudelleen”, Lily kuuli toisen miehen puhisevan ja sitten tämä astui oviaukkoon.  
  
Se oli James, mutta ei kuitenkaan ollut. Lily tuijotti miestä, joka oli kuin kopio hänen miehestään. Vain silmät olivat erilaiset. Ne olivat vihreät ja ne tuijottivat häntä järkyttyneinä.  
  
”Onko hän…”, vaalea mies aloitti vapisevalla äänellä, mutta ei saattanut lausettaan loppuun.  
  
”Äiti?” Jamesin näköinen mies sanoi ja Lily huomasi toivovansa, että voisi astua pois muotokuvastaan ja halata poikaansa.  
  



End file.
